1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a magnetic head used for a high recording density floppy disk drive (high recording density FDD) or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separate type magnetic head of a standard recording density, which is assembled by joining together a slider including a magnetic core and a back yoke forming a closed magnetic path together with the magnetic core, is manufactured in such a way that after a sliding face of the slider including the magnetic core is worked with a lapping tape, etc. as a final processing to stabilize its sliding with a recording medium, the back yoke and the slider are joined together with an adhesive heated then cured, then are attached to a magnetic head holding member such as a gimbal with an adhesive heated then cured.
The thickness of a slider has been reduced according to a recent tendency of a thin drive, which leads to an easy deformation of slider. On the other hand, a close contact between the recording medium and the slider has been becoming increasingly important due to a higher recording frequency in accordance with a recording density becoming higher, so the deformation of slider must be reduced to a minimum.
Particularly for a magnetic head used for a so-called high recording density type floppy disk having a recording density of 100 MB (mega bytes) or more, it is definitely required to minimize the above mentioned deformation of slider.
As described above, a magnetic head has been conventionally manufactured in such a manner that a slider worked with a lapping tape or the like as a final processing is joined to a back yoke and then bonded to a magnetic head holding member such as a gimbal, and it has been difficult to maintain a precise flatness of slider, which is a precision of finishing a slider, due to an influence of stresses caused at the time of joining parts or heating or curing an adhesive, so the above requirement has not been duly fulfilled. And, recently the disk drive is becoming smaller in thickness and higher in a recording density, therefore control of the surface configuration of slider is becoming increasingly crucial in order to attain a higher and stable performance.
The present invention has been made in the light of the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide a method of manufacturing a magnetic head, whereby a flatness of slider is appropriately secured.
The present invention in a first aspect shows a method of manufacturing a magnetic head comprising a slider which faces a magnetic recording medium and includes a magnetic core having a gap and a back yoke which includes a coil provided corresponding to the magnetic core, is connected to the magnetic core to form a closed magnetic path and is bonded to the slider to thereby hold the slider, wherein a process of touch lapping is conducted to a slider surface after a magnetic head main body, which is assembled by joining together the slider and the back yoke, is fixedly bonded to a holding member which supports the magnetic head as a single unit.
Here, the process of touch lapping is a kind of lapping process, wherein a workpiece is elastically supported with a soft adhesive sheet (such as a low elasticity rubber formed of urethane) inserted between the workpiece and a member supporting the workpiece.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the manufacturing method as set forth in the first aspect the holding member is a mount block to solidly support the magnetic head main body.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the manufacturing method as set forth in the first aspect the holding member is a gimbal to flexibly support the magnetic head main body.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, in the manufacturing method as set forth in any one of the first to third aspects the magnetic head includes a plurality of magnetic cores having respective recording densities different from each other.